Warrior of Hope
by Wardexdorugoramon X7
Summary: Saben lo que se siente renacer en otro mundo?...Bueno , yo si lo se y lo mejor de todo es que renací en uno de los mejores mundos que ha habido...El mundo Highschool dxd. Mi nombre es Kemono Hyoudou y mi viaje comienza ahora.
-'Blablabla'- personaje hablando.

-(Blablabla)- personaje pensando.

 **Capitulo 1.**

* * *

 **Punto de vista de tercera persona. ?**

Era oscuro , eso era lo único que puedo decirles...Estaba oscuro. Yo , un chico de solo 16 años , morí en un accidente que mató a gran parte de mis amigos y familia , pero ahora después de morir me pregunto...Así es el proceso de la muerte?...Estar en un espacio negro , sin tu cuerpo o alguna idea de lo que te pasará. Este era mi destino? Vagar como un alma errante por un espacio negro por siempre?

Eso era lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento. Es difícil de explicar pero en stos momentos siento algo. Como si alguien me sostuviera. Pero eso era ridiculo. Luego sentí un golpe que hizo que gritara por el dolor. Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando solo se escuchó un llanto procedente de mí.

Decidí abrir los ojos , si es que los tenía , y pude ver a un doctor que poseía rasgos orientales , y parecía estar...Sosteniendome?...Intenté hablar pero solo salió un balbuceo sin sentido...Intenté gritar pero solo salió un llanto de bebé. Me plevó unos segundos darme cuenta de lo que me había pasado. Me convertí en un bebé recien nacido.

Por muy loco que sonara esa era la realidad absoluta e irremediable. Yo , he pasado por una de las anormalidades más grandes en la historia y que se creen que son solo patrañas. Renací.

* * *

 **15 años después.**

Han pasado años desde que yo renací y les puedo decir que he renacido en un mundo de la "Ficción Anime" , el universo Highschool DxD y por si esto fuera poco ahora soy el hermanito menor de Hyoudou Issei. El protagonista del Anime , Manga y la Novela ligera. El Sekiryuutei , El Oppai Dragon , el Chichiryuutei , etc , etc , y ahora , mi hermano mayor.

La verdad vivir de nuevo me ha dado la oportunidad de aprovechar al máximo mi tiempo como un niño y todas esas cosas. Pero también decidí entrenar para no ser pisoteado por cualquier ser sobrenatural que intente pasarse de listo conmigo o con mi familia.

Otro dato curioso es el hecho de que nací con un Sacred Gear como mi hermano , su nombre es [Weapon Genesis]. Este asombroso Sacred gear me permite crear cualquier tipo de arma que pueda imaginar bien sean espadas , cadenas , manoplas , lanzas , etc , pero hasta hace unos meses me enteré de que poseía dicho Sacred gear.

Si se preguntan qué son los Sacred gear. Se los diré de manera simple para no arruinar el misterio. Se trata de unos artefactos creados por Dios y que solo los humanos pueden usar.

Dejando eso de lado. Mi vida fué muy buena , yo jugaba con mi hermano , me divertia por mi mismo , entre otras cosas. Y cuando cumplí los 13 años me dedique al entrenamiento. Cosas simples. Afortunadamente había un dojo creca de mi casa , fuí allá para aprender artes marciales y a los 3 meses ya había vencido a todos los chicos de cinta blanca a cinta negra. Debido a eso el dueño y maestro en jefe del dojo , el señor Mutaito , me tomó como uno de sus discipulos personales , junto con otros 3 chicos.

Nos mostró la manera correcta de concentrarnos para estar a la par con las espectativas del contrincante ya que las batallas son una forma de comunicación entre las personas , en esta forma de comunicación uno puede aprender sus fallas y las de sus amigos , pueden comprender mejor a una persona y claro esta el hecho de que es emocionante enfrentarse a oponentes fuertes. Ahora entendía porque los protagonistas de los anime shonen les encata pelear tanto.

Y no solo me iba bien en eso , también era un estudiante destacado. Una ventaja de reencarnar es que una persona obtiene una capacidad de aprendizaje sorprendente hasta el punto de comprender muchas cosas que antes no podiamos comprender en nuestra vida pasada , y con mucha más rapidez , esto se debe a que nuestra mente sufre de algo similar al "Efecto sangrado" de Assassin's Creed.

Era tan buen estudiante que hasta yo mismo me sorprendí por eso. Inclusó tuve la oportunidad de ir al extranjero debido a mi avanzada preparación , fué en inglaterra. Esto sucedió cuando tenía 10 años de edad. Tuve que irme a Londres para un curso de 2 años en esa prestigiosa escuela. Ya allí me quede a vivir con unos amigos de mis padres aunque no puedo recordarlos bien , pero eso es porque pasaron 3 años desde que volví a Japón cuando tenía 12 , sin embargo aún recuerdo su apellido , era Shida , no , Shuihei , no...Oh! Era Shido , si ese era el apellido de ellos.

Lo siento , creo que estoy divagando mucho. Pero volviendo al tema , en mi entrenamiento con el señor Mutaito me di cuenta de que él tenía unos libros extraños sobre el ocultismo. Al principio pensé que era un hobby raro que tenía mi maestro , pero eso quedo atrás cuando hace 10 meses , el me llamó a mi y a mis otros amigos para mostrarnos un nuevo régimen de entrenamiento. Fué allí cuando nos enteramos de que él era en realidad un Yokai , un tipo de criatura mitológica japonesa , él nos dijo que éramos merecedores de un entrenamiento especial.

Allí es donde el infierno empezó. El señor Mutaito nos empezó a introducir en el mundo sobrenatural debido a que nosotros teníamos el potencial para ser una amenaza posible para las facciones en el mundo. Lo siento pero no conozco todos los detalles sobre este mundo debido a que no veía mucho la novela ligera o el anime y manga per si se muchas cosas también , pero para no arruinar su emoción los dejaré en el misterio.

La razón por la cual eramo peligrosos era diferente a cada uno. En mi caso era por mi Sacred gear , ya que si bien no es uno de los Sacred gear con la capacidad de matar dioses...Si lo escucharon bien , matar dioses...Mi Sacred gear era un peligro potencial para cualquier ser sobrenatural si lo desarrollaba como se debía.

Pero antes de aprender a usar primero debía aprender los conceptos básicos. El primero era el tipo de lucha. En esta área debia aprender a defenderme con armas , así comolos demás chicos , fué una suerte que mi aprendizaje rápido actuará ya que en solo dos lecciones aprendí a usar correctamente varias armas. Pero igual nos sometimos a un "Entrenamiento especial" para poder amaestrarnos , y dejenme decirles que fué el infierno personificado.

Luego nos obligó a pelear sin armas mientras usábamos pesas de entrenamiento atadas a cada extremidad , y en nuestras cinturas y cabezas , también debíamos acostumbrarnos al peso , debido a que pesaban alrededor de 50 kg cada una , si contamos nuestro brazos , piernas, nuestras cinturas y cabezas entonces...DEBIAMOS ENTRENAR CON 300 KG SIN CONTAR EL PESO DE NUESTROS CUERPOS! Insisto con esto , era un infierno de verdad.

Después nos explicó los tipos de poderes que debiamos aprender a usar con el fin de utilizarlos como apoyo , ya sea para defendernos nosotros mismos o para atacar. La magia fué la primera y única que nos ha mostrado hasta ahora.

Para éste arte debiamos estudiar mucho sobre los tipos de magia que habían. Estaba la magia elemental , la magia de invocación , manipulación de los objetos , aumento de poder y defensa física o Resistance Magic , entre muchas más. Si bien en este tema no tuvimos que esforzarnos en el ámbito físico , es un fastidio tener que estudiar para esto y de paso estudiar para las tareas de la escuela. Aunqué el señor Mutaito sabía eso , así en los dias de escuela nos da pocas tareas. Pero el verdador fastidio empezó cuando tuvimos que aprender a usar magia , debiamos usar nuestra capacidad natural para entrenar los tipos de magia a la que eramos afines. Resulta que a mí me va bien con la Resistance Magic , la magia elemental , y les puedo decir que ha mi parecer creo poder dominar cualquier tipo de magia si me lo propongo.

El señor Mutaito nos dijo que no usáramos nuestras habiliades para nuestros deseos personales , sino para defendernos nosotros mismos y a nuestros familiares. Pero que desde ahora en adelante nosotros debiamos entrenar por nuestra cuenta con el fin de hacernos fuertes por nuestra propia cuenta. Curioso , le dije que en que categoría nos pondría y él nos dijo a cada uno , en que nivel estabamos , yo resulte ser el más debil ya que me dijo que solo estaba al nivel Clase S alto , no entendí muy bien eso al principio pero luego recorde algo y entendí. Pero esto se debia al hecho de que mis amigos poseen sangre de seres sobrenaturales y esto le da un gran impulso sobre mí. No importa , ya verán , les mostraré que me puedo volver tan fuerte como ellos no...Me haré más fuerte que ellos y el señor Mutaito de hecho...SERÉ EL MÁS FUERTE POR MIS PROPIOS MEDIOS!

 **Fin del punto de vista de tercera persona. ?**

* * *

 **Punto de vista normal.**

 **Academia Kuoh.**

La academia Kuoh es una escuela privada muy prestigiosa a la que van muchos estudiantes. Tiene una sección de primaria , otra de secundaria y una sección universitaria. Posee muchos clubes , salones , canchas deportivas , etc. También cabe destacar que la mayoría en el cuerpo estudiantil son chicas , esto se debe a que hasta hace poo solo se le era permitido a las chicas asistir a esta escuela.

Y en esta academia asiste cierto estudiante. Un estudiante de 1er año , de 15 años de edad , que posee el cabello castaño e punta que se alza ligeramente hacía arriba , tenía ojos marrones-anaranjados , su piel era blanca ligeramente bronceada , poseía una constitución muscular algo tonificada y medía 1.64 mts de alto ; Además usaba el uniforme escolar , que consistía en una camisa-chaqueta de manga larga de color oscura , una camisa de manga corta abotonada con rayas delgadas de color negras y que era de color blanca , un pantalón largo oscuro y usaba unos zapatos deportivos.

-'Bah! Siento que me asfixio en este uniforme!'- se quejó éste jalandose el cuello de su uniforme con fastidio.

-'...No te quejes Kemono'- habló una chica caminado a su lado. Esta chica tenía el cabello blanco , tenía ojos color avellana , piel blanca , era de estructura delgada pero era bonita y también era baja en comparación con su compañero ; usaba el uniforme femenino , es decir , usaba una camisa de manga corta con el mismo color y diseño que la de los chicos , encima usaba algún tipo de chaque dejaba expuesta la región de los hombros y el pecho , que solo cubría su cintura además de que tenía bolsillos de cada lado , usaba una falda de color morado fucsia , medias negras y zapatos marrones , pero aparte de eso ella usaba dos broches con forma de gato a cada lado de su cabello.

-'Para ti es facil decirlo Koneko! Tu no tienes que usar esto!'- se quejó Kemono señalandola con su mano derecha mientras que con su mano izquierda seguía sosteniendo el cuello de su camisa.

-'...'- la chica peliblanca no dijo nada y tenía una expresión estoica , como de costumbre , y siguió caminando al lado del chico.

-'Ay! No me vengas con la ley del hielo koneko'- dijo el pelicastaño curzandose de brazos.

-'...'- Koneko seguía en silencio.

-'Okay , que tal...Te dare una bolsa de dulces si dejas eso'- ofreció Kemono llamando la atención de la chica , si bien no mostraba alguna expresión en su rostro sus ojos lo decían todo.

-'...Dos bolsas...'- dijo Koneko con su cara estoica y su voz carente de emoción.

-'En serio eres rara...'- dijo Kemono llevando sus manos hasta su nuca , al decir esa oración la chica lo miró por unos segundos pero lo siguiente que dijo no se lo esperaba -'Pero sabes...Me agrada mucho eso de ti'- dijo el pelicastaño con una sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos , debido a eso la chica peliblanca desvió su mirada y Kemono pudo jurar que vio una delgada línea rosada en la cara de su compañera.

-'AAAAAAAHHHHH'- el gritó de tres personas llamó la atención de los jovenes , Koneko parecía algo intrigada ya que miró en todas direcciones buscando el origen de ese grito , por otro lado Kemono solo negaba con su cabeza mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados.

-'...Sabes de donde vino?'- le preguntó Koneko.

-'...Mi hermano mayor y sus amigos'- respondió el pelicastaño con pesar y la chica solo asintió. Kemono solo se dispusó a irse a buscar a su hermano pero antes se despidió de su amiga -'No vemos en clases'- dijo Kemono con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-'...Adiós..'- dijo la peliblanca antes de irse en una dirección diferente.

A los cinco minutos de su caminata , Kemono estaba en lo que parecía ser el castigo del siglo para tres estudiantes mayores que él. El primero de ellos era un joven con el cabello de color castaño y corto , cuyo estilo le recordaba a cierto personaje de un juego de video , sus ojos eran de color marrón claro , su piel era blanca ligeremente morena , era de constitución delgada y medía 1.72 mts de alto ; Este joven iba con el uniforme escolar de Kuoh , pero tenía la camisa-chaqueta o lo que sea abierta mostrando una camisa de manga corta de color rojo , y usaba zapatos deportivos.

El segundo era un "Calvo" con ojos pequeños que eran oscuros , su piel era blanca , era de constitución delgada y medía alrededor del 1.70 o 1.74 mts de altura más o menos ; También traía puesto el uniforme escolar de Kuoh , sin ninguna modificación personal.

El último de ellos era un chico con el cabello oscuro , piel blanca , constitución delgada pero parecía el más "fragil" de ellos , y medía 1.66 mts aprox. ; Al igual que los dos anteriores el utilizaba el uniforme escolar de Kuoh , salvo por el hecho de que usaba unos lentes gruesos.

Kemono solo tenía una gota de sudor por lo que estaba presenciando. El club de Kendo estaba golpeando a los tres idiotas por quien sabe que. Aunque los más posible era por el simple hecho de que hicieran alvo pervertido. Después de todo ellos son los estudiantes con mayores deseos pervertidos. Así que no le sorprendió mucho encontrarlos en una situación como esta.

-(Esto ya es demasiado para mi. No comprendo como es que nunca aprenden la lección esos tres idiotas)- pensó Kemono suspirando con pesadez.

Por lo que él podia ver , ese castigo no iba a parar. Pero por fortuna los tres pervertidos encontraron una abertura y comenzaron a correr como almas que llevaba el diablo. Seguidos por el club de Kendo. Y sin que nadie se percatará , también eran seguidos por Kemono. Los seguia por todas partes , incluso los muy estupidos le pasarón de largo en una ocasión durante la persecución. Pero volviendo al tema.

Ya pasó algo de tiempo y los tres pervertidos lograron escapar de las chicas enfurecidas , aunque casi los atrapan en varias ocasiones. -'Uf , un minuto más y no la contamos'- dijo el calvo del grupo respirando con pesadez.

-'Tienes razón Matsuda , tienes mucha razón'- dijo el chico de lentes en las mismas condiciones.

-'PARA USTEDES ES FACIL DECIR ESO! USTEDES TUVIERON UNA BUENA VISTA!'- se quejó el pelicastaño del grupo para luego bajar la cabeza con una nube negra encima de él -'Yo...Nisiquiera pude ver una Oppai...'- murmuró el ojicastaño.

Antes de cualquiera pudiera decir algo escucharon un sonido que los hizo voltear para ver a Kemono comiendo un dulce mientras caminaba hasta ellos -'Kemono?'- dijo el sujeto de lentes.

-'Hola Matsuda , Motohama...'- dijo el ojianaranjado mientras masticaba su dulce y saludaba al calvo y al nerd -'Y hola Hermano mayor'- dijo Kemono saludando al ojimarrón.

-'Qué haces aquí Kemono? , no se supone que siempre estas con la "Mascota" de la Escuela , Koneko_chan?'- preguntó el pelicastaño mayor.

-'Bueno , estabamos hablando tranquilamente hasta que escuché tus tontos lamentos Issei'- respondió el ojianaranjado restandole importancia al asunto y agitando su mano libre perezosamente como si no le importará mucho la pregunta -'Por cierto...No deberías...Ya sabes...Buscar algo mejor que hacer?'- preguntó éste.

-'A que te refieres Kemono?'- preguntó Issei seguido por los otros dos pervertidos.

-'No te hagas el tonto Ise_baka , ya deberías dejar de espiar a las chicas mientras se visten...Pareces un viejo Ero_baka con problemas serios'- aclaró el joven de ojos anaranjados obteniendo un arrebato por parte de los tres chicos y su expresión aburrida no ayudaba a eso.

-'Y tu como puedes decir eso?!'- gritó Motohama , el nerd con ira visible.

-'Si , tu y los demás niños bonitos que cosa pueden saber sobre esto!'- esta vez le gritó Matsuda.

-'Es cierto Kemono! Como puedes decir algo así! El cuerpo de una mujer es una obra de arte , sobre todo las Oppai! No hay nada mejor que eso!'- gritó Issei muy enojado ante la actitud de Kemono.

-'Uf , realmente son molestos , lo sabian?'- comentó Kemono pero luego desvío la mirada hacía un edificio viejo justo al lado de ellos donde podian ver a una hermosa chica que se asomaba en la ventana y de inmediato los otros tres chicos hicieron lo mismo.

Esta chica era une hermosa chica de 17 años con un hermoso cabello largo de color rojo carmesí , tenía los ojos de color azul , su piel era blanca , poseía una figura muy voluptuosa y tenía una altura de 1.72 mts ; Esta chica usaba el uniforme femenino de la escuela , con la diferencia de que usaba un tipo de capa corta que solo cubría sus hombros.

-'Rias Gremory , La chica más popular supongo'- murmuró Kemono observando con atención a la chica pelirroja que parecía haberse dado cuenta de eso y lo miró directamente aunque para los demás chicos solo los miraba vagamente -(Se dio cuenta de mi presencia...Espero que esto no sea malo)- pensó el ojianaranjado.

-'Rias Gremory , estudiante de 3er año , una de las Grandes Onee_samas de la academia Kuoh y la chica más popular'- dijo Motohama ajustandose sus gafas.

-(Rias Gremory eh?...Vaya que es hermosa)- pensaba Issei observando a la belleza de cabello carmesí.

La chica solo seguia mirando al grupo hasta que volvió a entrar al edificio fuera de la vista de los cuatro estudiantes. Ya adentro se sentó en una silla donde la esperaba una chica con un tablero de ajedrez. La chica también era de su edad , tenía el cabello de color oscuro con un tono púrpura que estaba atado en forma de una cola de caballo qje le llegaba hasta los tobillos y poseía "antenas" que iban hacía atrás , todo junto y amarrado por una cinta anranjada , est chica tenía los ojos de color púrpura , supiel era blanca , tenía una figura voluptuosa que era liegramente superior a la de la pelirroja y medía 1.68 mts ; Al igual que Rias , ella usaba el uniforme escolar de Kuoh y también usaba los "cubre-hombros".

-'Dime Akeno esos dos chicos con el cabello castaño...Quienes eran?'- preguntó la pelirroja curiosa.

-'Ara?...Esos eran Hyoudou Issei y Hyoudou Kemono'- respondió la pelinegra.

-'Hyoudou...Entonces uno de ellos era el segundo principe de la escuela , Kemono...Muy intersante...Él y su hermano se ven interesantes'- dijo la pelirroja.

-'Ara? Buchou acaso esta pensando en algo en específico?'- preguntó Akeno intrigada.

-'No es nada , solo estoy divagando un poco es todo por cierto...'- dijo Rias moviendo una pieza de ajedrez -'Jaque mate'- terminó la pelirroja mostrandole a su amiga que a ganado el juego.

-'Ara ara , y eso que lo hice mejor que antes'- comentó la pelinegra observando el tablero de ajedrez.

* * *

 **Después del ciclo escolar.**

 **Con Issei y Kemono.**

Ambos hermanos se encontraban caminan por un puente pequeño ubicado encima de la carretera sin decir nada hasta que...

-'Hombre!...Ni siquiera pude ver una Oppai'- se quejó Issei bajando la cabeza en decepción.

-'Qué quieres decir con eso?...Tu nunca tienes oportunidad de ver una'- dijo Kemono distraidamente.

-'No ayudes Kemono...'- dijo Issei con un aura deprimente.

-'No tienes porque deprimirte Issei , tengo la certeza de tu suerte con las mujeres cambiará'- le dijo su hermano menor sorprendiendolo.

-'En serio?'- preguntó Issei esperanzado.

-'Sip...Te lo aseguro , tu suerte puede que tome un giro en cualquier momento'- respondió el ojianaranjado dejando maravillado a Issei.

-'Oh gracias Hermanito!'- exclamó Issei listo para abrazar a su hermanito menor pero...El solo le dió un potente golpe en el intestino antes de que se le acercará.

-'Sin abrazos'- dijo secamente Kemono mientras avanzaba por encima del adolorido Issei.

-'SE PUEDE SABER PORQUÉ HICISTE ESO?!'- preguntó el pelicastaño mayor exaltado.

-'Sabes que no me gustan los abrazos...A menos que sea con una o más chicas'- respondió calmadamente Kemono.

-'Oh'- dijo Issei encontrandole sentido a las palabras de su hermano -'Ahora que lo pienso , tienes razón con respecto a eso'- dijo el ojimarrón mientras caminaba cerca de Kemono.

-'Um...Disculpen...'- habló una voz femenina que provocó que Issei y Kemono se voltearan para ver de quién se trataba.

Y se sorprendieron de que no era una sino dos chicas. La primera era un joven con el cabello corto de color negro , con ojos azules , piel blanca , con una figura muy bien definida poniendola a la par con la mismísima Rias Gremory , y medía 1.72 mts ; Ella tenía puesto un saco marrón rojizo de manga larga con una insignia de alguna escuela , una debajo del saco tenía un blusa blanca de manga corta , traía una falda corta de color verde y zapatos marrones.

La segunda era otra belleza , tenía el cabello largo de color negro , sus ojos eran de color violeta , su piel era blanca , poseía una figura muy bien desarrollada que , a pesar de que no era tan desarrollada como la otra chica , era muy atractiva y medía 1.64 mts ; Ella tenía la misma ropa que su amiga con la excepción de que tenía medias más largas que las de su amiga , dichas medias le llegaban hasta la mitad de sus piernas.

-'Mi nombre es Tohka y ella es mi amiga , Amano Yuma , y...Queriamos saber si querían salir con nosotras'- dijo la más alta con una sonrisa y un rubor adornando sus mejillas.

Issei solo pudo articular una oración -'EEEEEHHH!?'- exclamó él muy sorprendido por esto.

Mientras Issei se dispuso a presentarse junto con su hermano Kemono , éste último tenía una mirada calculadora en su rostro -(...Esto es extraño , se supone que en el canon Issei solo se encontró con Raynare...Esta chica no debería estar aquí , es más nisiquiera la he visto en el anime , manga o la novela ligera...Esto es muy raro...Parece que mi mera presencia ha alterado la historia más de lo que había pensado...Jejeje...Interesante...Creo que les seguiré el juego hasta que sea el momento oportuno)- pensó Kemono con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa pero no en el mal sentido , sino en el divertido -(Actuaré como si nada hasta el día de la "cita"...Luego intentaré ayudar a Issei lo mejor que pueda y si todo sale bien entonces no morirá...Si , creo que podría funcionar)- con estos últimos pensamientos Kemono se dispuso a presentarse con las chicas.

Después de las presentaciones acordaron salir en citas , en el caso de Kemono eran solo citas de amigos solamente , para intentar tener una relación con ellas , a Issei le tocó salir con Tohka y a Kemono con Yuma , si bien parecian bunas chicas Kemono sabía lo que ellas deseaban en realidad y no permitiría que lo obtuviesen.

En estos momentos ambos jovenes estaban en su hogar , dode fueron recibidos por sus padres y cenaron tranquilamente , a excepción de Issei que les dijo a sus padres que ahora tenía novia. Si bien al principio les sorprendió lo aceptaron con una sonrisa y luego alentaron a Kemono para que hiciera un movimiento con Yuma peo él se nego diciendo que solo saldría con ella como amigos y ya.

Cuando se fueron a sus habitaciones Kemono se dejó caer en su cama y miró su habitación. Era una gran habitación , tenía un escritorio con varios de matemáticas , ciencias sociales , etc e incluso había un biblia. Cerca de su puerta había un Skateboard de color negro con una franja roja con forma de llama estampado y también varias otras cosas.

-(A partir de mañana las cosas se podrán interesantes...Jejejeje...No puedo esperar)- pensó el ojianaranjado para luego dormir un poco.

* * *

 **Fin de capitulo 1.**


End file.
